The proposed three-year research and training plan is designed to foster the academic development of the candidate in preparation for her career as a translation research scientist. Specifically, the plan is intended to (a) foster the candidate's transition from conducting experimental research on interpersonal relationships to conducting pre-intervention research on depression in chronically ill populations and (b) enable the candidate to design an intervention for depression that is informed by her program of research. The research plan is described below. The purpose of the proposed research project is to identify malleable factors that influence depression among patients undergoing dialysis therapy for renal failure. We direct special focus on the exchange of emotional and practical support between dialysis patients and their caregivers in order to isolate the unique effects of giving and receiving. We intend to examine whether giving has beneficial effects for the giver, and whether receiving has adverse effects for recipients who feel like a burden. These possibilities have typically been overlooked. Instead, investigations have focused on the benefits of receiving support from relationship partners (House, Landis, & Umberson, 1988). A longitudinal study consisting of two waves of data collection--baseline and an eight-month follow-up-is proposed to examine the unique effects of giving and receiving social support, feeling like a burden, and a number of other personality and relationship measures on depression, health, and well-being. 160 dialysis patients within the University of Michigan Health Care System will be invited to participate in two 1-hour interviews over the course of eight months. Participants will be asked to respond to questions about their current mental health status (e.g., depression, anxiety), and about their relationship to a caregiver (e.g., social bonds, the exchange of social support). In addition, caregiver reports and medical records indicating patient health and compliance will be correlated with interpersonal relationship measures. The results of this project will be used to develop and test a mental health intervention for dialysis patients that takes into consideration the potential risks and benefits of social support.